In the Wind
by Maiden of the Heavens
Summary: During the summer fourteen-year-old Dean is able find love in a small town, but for Dean Winchester a first love might be scarier then hunting monsters, he knows how to deal with monsters. But this girl named Paige is on whole other level that he has never explored.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I should be working on other stories, especially One Last Chance, but my plot-bunnies wouldn't leave me alone with this one. So here is how I think Dean's first crush would have gone. Yay for mushy summer romance stories in the middle of winter. Please read and review!**

**-Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **

Not So Healthy Living

**August 10, 1993 **

It was early, far too early for any of them to be on the road so damn early, not even the sun was up yet. But Dad had insisted that they go, they had stayed in one place far too long. Same old, same old. Another road trip, another hunt, another shitty motel to call home. Dean scrubbed the sleep from his eyes with calloused fingers, and with a crumpled dollar in his jean pocket; he made his way to the vending machine. He needed something in his stomach and he'd be damned if he had wait for his dad to run to the nearest gas station for so-called breakfast.

Being the "responsible" teenage brother that he was he left ten-year-old Sammy to watch cartoons and eat the last of the Lucky Charms straight out of the box with his fingers. It wasn't his fault that Dad forgot to pack silverware and bowls. All that seemed to matter to him was the hunt. Dean Winchester let out a yawn and made his way around the corner, to where the vending machines, only to blink sleepy in shock.

"Stupid machine!" The girl grumbled, as she kicked the machine again with a worn sneaker. The braids that her fiery red hair was knotted in whipped her in the face. She turned to face the young Hunter with angry storm-blue eyes. Her face was scattered with freckles. "What is there something on my face?" she asked since Dean hadn't stopped staring at her, her face starting to turn pink.

"Besides all those freckles, not a thing." The fourteen-year-old smirked a little. "Why are you kicking the vending machine anyways?"

"Cause…the stupid machine ate my last quarter…" the girl nearly pouted, she looked to only be a year younger then Dean. But she was willowy and skinny, and if he wouldn't have been admiring her body, he probably would have missed seeing her bruised knuckles.

"Here." Dean handed her the crumpled dollar.

She only blinked at him in surprise. "No way, I can't take your money…" she put the dollar back into his hand and folded his fingers around it. "Y-You keep it."

The teenage girl picked up her Walkman from off the ground by her feet and stood up from her crouched position only to find Dean now looking at the vending machine with a look of confusion.

"Get the chips. There's nothing better than a greasy, salty, flat potato for breakfast." She grinned and was about to leave when Dean couldn't help himself and cleared his throat.

"Hey…ummm…do you wanna split them with me? I-I mean I can't eat them all by myself…" he found himself rubbing the back of his neck and looking down at his shoes.

She raised an eyebrow; a tall guy like him probably had a bottomless pit for a stomach. And yet, he was offering to share and she could use the food. "Sure, I'll split them you, Mr. Giant." She laughed and the pair sat on the curb outside of Winchester's hotel room, sharing the greasy salty bag.

"Sorry, I'm such a dummy." She suddenly said, her fingers brushing the top of Dean's hand as she reached for a chip. "My name's Paige."

The young Hunter smiled. "Dean." He raised an eyebrow when she tapped her chip with his and giggled.

Paige shrugged and ate the chip, brushing the crumbs off onto her ripped jeans. "Thank you for the meal, Dean. It was nice and greasy." She stood and was about to walk away but then looked over her shoulder. "Maybe we can do this again sometime?"

The teenage hunter could only nod and watched as stood and walked away heading around the corner of the motel room. The loud screaming of a woman that was probably drunk and Paige screaming back could be heard, until the loud slam of the door closing cut off most of the fighting that had ensued.

Dean turned back see Sam standing in the doorway, shaking the empty box of Lucky Charms upside down. He looked at his little brother and sighed, they needed more food and with Dad off to God knows where, and now it was up to him to get him their next meal. He went into the motel and grabbed what money Dad had left them to get groceries and shoved it into his jeans pocket, along with the key to the motel room.

"Come on, Sammy…" he muttered as he locked the motel room behind them.

"It's Sam." The ten-year-old grumbled but followed after him anyways, only to nearly be plowed over by Paige.

The thirteen-year-old's face was red with anger and tears were bristling at the edge of her Bondi blue eyes. "ENJOY YOU'RE LAST BOTTLE, MAMA! HOPEFULLY SCOTT CAN GET YOUR DRUNKEN ASS OUT OF BED AND TO WORK!" Paige fumed loudly and turned to see a startled Sam and a wide-eyed Dean, her cheeks flamed with embarrassment.

"Your mom and good old Al are best friends, huh?" Dean asked, Paige could nod dumbly.

"So where are you two going?" She questioned as she fell into step with the Winchester brothers.

"To get a burger." Dean answered, Sam made a face at his brother, but the older Winchester ignored him. "So who's Scott?"

"Oh, my older brother…he's at work right now actually. So it's just me and Mama." Paige answered. "You don't mind if I join the two of you do you?"

Dean smiled. "Not at all. What do you think, Sammy?"

Sam scowled. "It's Sam and I don't mind if you come along."

"Maybe if we're lucky the burgers will be greaser then the potato chips." Paige winked and smiled as they headed into the burger joint, the smell of fast food enveloping their nostrils.

Sam trailed off to do find them an empty booth, while Dean stayed with Paige to order. When he took out money to bag for her lunch, she tried desperately to protest but the young Hunter wouldn't heed a word of it.

"Dean…" Paige said desperately and tried to get him to put his money away, so she could pay for her own.

"It's fine." He replied. The restaurant employee rolled his eyes at the fact that the three kids had ordered hamburgers and French fries at seven-thirty in the morning.

The trio plopped down in the booth that Sam had picked for them, and sat in awkward silence for a moment. Paige swiped her French fry through some salt before nibbling at it. "So what bring you two to this boring place?"

"Our dad is off on a hunting trip." Sam replied easily as he unwrapped his burger.

"My daddy went on a hunting trip once when I was five, and he never came back." Paige said with a shrug and attacked her burger.

Dean sighed and stared at his food for a second. "Your dad's a jackass then."

The thirteen-year-old smiled a little. "Nah, he was smart enough to escape while he still had the chance."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome to chapter two, of this four chapter story. I do not own Supernatural, but I do own any OCS, including Paige, and the plot for this story. Please read and review! –Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**

So This is What Love Feels Like

**August 14, 1993**

Sam was lying on the bed reading a book, when he lowered it onto his chest and rolled his eyes at his older brother. "I don't get what the big deal is. Just ask her already." He said and went back to the chapter he had been reading.

Dean glanced over at Sam and stopped pacing in front of the television. How hard could it be to ask Paige to go out to a movie with him? They had been hanging out for four days now, and truth be told he was starting to get a crush on the spitfire of a redhead. Maybe it started the day he had met her at the vending machine, or maybe his feelings had started to change when she had grabbed his hand to yank him into a the town's grocery store so he would stop living off of cheeseburgers and French fries. So how much harm could it do to their friendship if he just asked out?

Dean threw on a flannel button shirt over his t-shirt and headed out the door, making sure to leave Sam with enough money to get himself dinner. The young Hunter walked past the vending machine and made his way around the corner to where Paige's motel room was. He stood there for a moment, waiting in order to hear for any yelling or drunken slurs. He couldn't help but start feel nervous as he knocked on the door, slipping his hands into the pocket of his jeans as he waited.

The door opened slowly as Dean's hazel eyes were met with cautious Bondi blue. Paige then opened the door all the way as the dull light from the room flooded outside and onto the sidewalk and parking lot.

"Hi Dean…" she said quietly, and he could tell by her hoarse voice and puffy red eyes that she had have been crying only moments before she opened the door to greet him.

"If this isn't a good time, I'll just come back later." Dean mumbled and turned to leave, but Paige's fingers gripping his own made him stop, and made a blush creep up to his cheeks.

"No, ya don't have too. Now's a good of time as any." She whispered so quietly, he could barely hear her. "Why would you walk past your beloved vending machine just to see me?" she asked with a crooked smile.

"I wanted to ask you…if you wanted to go see a movie with me." Dean answered, with a smirk, she still hadn't let go of his hand.

"A movie, huh? Does this movie include popcorn as well?" her once sad eyes were now glittering with happiness.

Dean smiled, "With extra butter if you want."

Before the young Hunter could say anything else, Paige was out the door and at his side, as they headed toward the movie theater. The thirteen-year-old did not even care that she had left her mother halfway falling out of the second bed with a bottle of wine still clutched in her hand and pooling into the carpet, while the television blared _The Price is Right_.

The pair headed into the movie theater with an extra-large bucket of overly buttered popcorn and found themselves seats, just as the movie began. Paige glanced over at Dean, the tyrannosaurus rex in the film looked so life like, that she quickly grabbed his hand when it finally appeared on screen. It was after the movie was over, that Dean found himself still holding hands with Paige as they left the theater to enjoy stuffy night air. When he let his hand fall and slip into his pocket, the thirteen-year-old girl frowned with confusion and sadness in her eyes.

"You shouldn't be getting attached to me." Dean said as they began to walk back to the motel.

"Why not?" Paige said, glaring at him with tears stinging. "I know you feel the same way, Dean. What kind of boy just hangs out with a girl for four days if he doesn't feel anything toward her?"

"You just shouldn't hang out with me." He repeated hoping that she would get the hint and leave him be, he didn't want to fall in love with her. He couldn't let himself fall in love with her. He was just going to up and leave anyways so what was the damn point in him starting anything?

"But I wanna hang out with you, Dean!" Paige said angrily, the tears were beginning to dribble down her freckle splattered cheeks.

"Why?" He asked, feeling rather stupid that the question had left his mouth.

"Because you make me happy, and I like you a lot, you big fat stupid dummy head!" Paige cried out, now more frustrated than angry.

Dean raised an eyebrow at her, "I'm a big fat stupid dummy head, huh?"

"Yes." Paige's cheeks were now as a tomato. "And me callin' you that was hell of a lot better than swearin' up a storm."

Dean wiped the tears from her cheeks with the edge of his leather jacket sleeve. "Sorry, for being such a big fat stupid dummy head." He wrapped his arms around her waist until their foreheads touched and soft smile broke across Paige's angry, frustrated face. "But I'm not sure how long I'm going to be here."

"I dunno know how long I'm going to be here either, Dean." Paige confessed.

"Well then we better make the most of our time." The young Hunter smiled.

Paige's smiley broke into a toothy grin. "Yep, we better.

Their lips were just about to touch, a kiss just about to be formed when the door to the motel that Paige was staying in slammed open and her mother stood in the doorway. Her hazel eyes were weary from just waking up and her red hair was tied back in a messy bun, the shirt that she was wearing was stained with different alcoholic beverages, and her jeans were ripped and torn in various places. She was barefoot and for once at least in Paige's eyes seemed sober.

Paige waved to her mother shyly, and her mother glanced over at Dean. "Paige Ignatia get your scrawny ass in here. It is way past curfew."

"Sorry, Mama." When she looked backed at Dean he was smirking.

"What' so funny?" Paige questioned, while her mother went back in to try to clean up all of the garbage that was on the carpet of their motel room.

"Ignatia?" Dean chuckled softly.

"It was my grandma's name." Paige answered, and then swiftly planted a kiss to Dean's cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mister Giant."

Dean could not help smiling all the way back to the motel room that he was sharing with Sam. Hell, he even found himself humming a rock tune when he entered, leaving his little brother to look at him when entered. But Dean didn't care; for once the young hunter was going to have pleasant dreams tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

The Devil's Drink 

**August 15, 1993**

Dean was not sure the last time he felt this happy. He looked across the table that he and Paige were sitting at the restaurant and gently gripped her hand before stealing one of her French fries and popping it into her mouth. Paige only smiled and shook her head, when Dean said that he wanted to take her out to eat, she didn't think that he would be eating half of her meal too.

"What should we do now?" Paige asked as she slurped up the last of her chocolate milk shake.

The young Hunter shrugged; he didn't really have anything else except for taking her out to eat lunch. This dating thing was still a whole new territory, half the time he felt like he was walking on a field that was littered with landmines; he didn't want to lose Paige. She made him happy and he liked feeling happy.

When they were leaving the fast food joint Paige pulled Dean toward a photo booth that was inside an arcade, which was noisy with games and teenagers looking for something to do on a weekend in this small town. Paige dug a couple of quarters out of her jean pocket and then dragged him inside the photo booth. Dean looked at her with confusion, the teenage girl giggled. "Just smile, Mister Giant." Dean complied as the camera clicked off, nearly blinding him.

Before the young Hunter could think about his actions, he took Paige's face into his hands and kissed her. When he pulled away, the camera had stopped and Paige's face was as red as a tomato. "W-Why did you do that?" Paige stammered and made her way out of the crammed space and into the loud sound of the arcade.

"What? I'm not allowed to kiss you?" The young Hunter questioned following her out.

Paige grabbed the two strips of pictures from the slot and handed one to Dean. "I-I didn't say that. I just wasn't ready is all…"

Dean smirked a little. "Are you ready now?"

The southern girl shrugged. "I-I guess so…"

Dean leaned forward and gently pecked her on the lips; he smiled and took her hand, linking their fingers. "Now what do you want to do?"

"We could go down to the beach. You kinda flew me for a loop big boy, I wasn't expectin' to get my first and second kiss all in one day." Paige admitted, her cheeks were still a little heated.

They left the arcade and headed down to the beach, Paige shuffled her feet out of her sneakers and made her way down to ocean, splashing her now bare feet in the waves that lapped up to greet her. She looked over at Dean, who was simply smiling watching her as she took a stick and drew a heart in the sand before drawing a capital D, a plus sign and then below the plus sign a P. Paige looked back at Dean and grinned. She then went up to Dean and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey Mister Giant, do you wanna help me build a sandcastle?" Paige asked, still smiling.

The young Hunter shrugged, "Sure."

They spent the rest of the afternoon constructing a very oddly shaped sandcastle. Sand squished in between their toes and fingers, their jeans grew damp from the water that continued to roll onto the beach. Dean stood up and tried his best to wipe the grains of sand from his jeans, while Paige did the finishing touches.

"Ya know," she said righting herself and wiping the sand off of her hands and onto her torn blue jeans. "It's kinda said that it will be gone tomorrow." She took Dean's hand as they headed up toward the dock and back to town.

Once Dean dropped Paige off at the door of the motel room she was in, she kissed him gently on the mouth. "Thanks for an awesome date, Mister Giant."

The young Hunter grinned, "I had fun too. See you tomorrow."

Paige kissed him once more before jamming her key into the lock and forcing her way into the room, and making her around the empty beer and wine bottles. She watched from the window as Dean made his way into his own motel room, a stolen comic book tucked into his jacket for Sam. Paige shook her head and made her into the bathroom. The scream that fell out of her mouth would have woken up the whole neighborhood as she heard Dean crashing in through the door a knife in his hand a bag of rock salt. Paige had half-tripped her way out of the bathroom, tears were flooding down her cheeks and she was trembling all over. Paige slid down against the wall and stared in disbelief as Dean decapitated her father's head from his body. But that didn't stop the fact that now her mother was dead, dried up like a prune in her bathtub. She looked over at Dean who now had blood all over his shirt and pants, his hands were stained red.

"My Daddy was damn vampire…" she whispered, still trying to wrap her head around the fact that she just seen her own father tearing at her mother's throat like a savage animal. "I was wondering why he suddenly wandered out in the middle of the night…"

Dean wiped his knife clean off on his shirt, just as he saw his father's impala rumbling up the motel. "Wait a minute, you know about the supernatural?"

Paige could only nod as she struggled to get herself to her feet, but Dean caught her before she crumbled back to her knees. He held her as she broke down in sobs; both of her parents were dead. She was an orphan now, but it still stunned Dean that she knew about the creatures that crept in the shadows of the world. As Dean cradled her in his arms, his father came in to dispose of the remains and make an anonymous call to 911. But Dean couldn't just leave Paige a wreck and alone.

"Dad?" he said, walking over with Paige buried in his leather jacket. "What we do?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I bet you're all no way this can't be the end! But it is for this story anyways, Paige and Dean will meet up again in the sequel Dream Weaver. I am not sure when I will post it, but no worries I will. Please leave a review. –Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **

This Can't Be Goodbye

**August 16, 1993**

Paige was still shaking like a leaf as Dean held her. People from the other motel rooms were peeking out from behind the curtains of their windows trying to see what was happening. The only lights that whirled or moved were the ones from the police cars bathing the thirteen-year-old girl in crimson and cobalt. Her bondi blue eyes were red and puffy from crying, but she could not find the will to make the tears stop flowing. Right now she was just glad to be in Dean's arms. Sam sat by them as quiet as a stone, they were all hunched up by the vending machine, trying to keep away from all the noise and illumination. Their father, John, had gone off to the mechanic shop hoping to find Scott, but somehow Paige knew had run off. He was supposed to be the one keeping their family a float, but she that he couldn't. Scott had always been the one to hide from problems and to keep secrets well hidden, but when it came to their own father, he ran off. He always ran off.

Paige slowly pulled her face out from where she had been hiding in the crook of Dean's neck. She heard the familiar rumble of a car and the shouts of two young boys as they scrambled to get out of the vehicle. The first one to approach the shattered young girl was a woman near here late thirties, her long hair that had been kissed by fire same as Paige's had been pulled back in a braid that flowed almost to her backside. Her eyes were the color of mocha, and were red-rimmed from sobbing on the way over. She had buried her willowy frame in a tank top, a flannel shirt and jeans, sneakers covered in holes covered her bare feet. She raised an eyebrow at the two Winchester brothers, but did not say a word as she pulled her niece to her feet.

Paige was reluctant to let go of Dean's hand as her aunt pulled her into a lung crushing hug. She nearly broke down again but held back the tears as her cousins Gayle and Nathan tried to sneak into the massacre that was once the teenage girl's home. Her aunt turned to head to yell at them as the boys backed off and made their way back to the Toyota Camry.

"You're comin' back with me, darlin'." Her aunt said softly and looked at Dean who was still splattered with the blood of her late brother-in-law. "You killed the blood-sucking dumbass didn't ya?"

Dean could only nod dumbfounded, as Sam stared at the red-haired woman. How could these people, Paige's family, no about the creatures that lurked in the doom and gloom? Most people just thought of them as myths and legends. Paige and her Aunt Una made their way into the bloodbath to pick what little belongings the teenager still had before they departed.

Once Paige had them in a suitcase, she hauled it into the Toyota Camry while her aunt chatted away with a police officer. She put the suitcase in the back where her male cousins were sitting, and then slowly made her way back over to Dean. She could not stop the tears that were once again flooding from her eyes, as she tried to sniffle them back, but it did not work. Dean wrapped his arms around her, as she nuzzled her face into the fabric of his shirt.

She placed a kiss on his cheek and smiled sadly. Paige could hear her Aunt Una starting up the car. She didn't want to leave but she knew she had to. "Thanks for all the fun, Mister Giant. Maybe I'll see you around?"

The young hunter nodded, and squeezed her hand before he kissed her lovingly and slow. He did not want her to go. Why couldn't she come along with them? She could be trained as a Hunter and they could stay together. But deep down Dean knew that that would never happen and that his father would never go for it. He kissed her twice more. "Yeah, maybe we'll meet up some day."

Paige then hugged Sam and kissed him on the top of the head. "Someday, you're gonna be taller than me." She whispered.

Both Winchester brothers watched as Paige clambered into the front seat and the car drove away. John placed one hand on each of his son's shoulders and smiled sadly. "Come on, boys. It's time we moved on too."


End file.
